Stories told on the Fifteenth Floor
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: Set post "Chick Chop Flick Shop"- Sandle. " Finally Sara says the only thing she can think to say to Greg.   "Thank you."


Saw "The Chick Chop Flick Shop" today and it inspired me to write this.

I can't seem to sleep or be productive :/

Hope you like it, please review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Stories told on the Fifteenth Floor **

Greg stepped out of the lab into the darkness of the night, the rain has ceased and now the damp gravel and humidity in the air were the only remnants of the down pour. He could see Sara at the other side of the car park, a cigarette in her hand, pacing. Thinking about their earlier conversation Greg attempted to put himself in Sara's frame of mind. He began walking across the car park towards her with no plan of what he was going to say or do.

"Hey." Greg spoke standing to the side, his hands shoved in his pockets awkwardly watching her. Sara stopped pacing and turned to look at him. There was sadness, a sense of desperation in her eyes and that made his heart jump up into his throat.

"Hi." she responded taking a long drag from her cigarette.

"Are you okay?" he asked rather sheepishly. _What a question? Was anyone he worked with really truly okay? _

"No." she responded honestly her lip shaking slightly as her dark eyes bore into him. Greg looked at Sara for what she really was someone fragile, someone almost broken and it made him want to hold her and try and put her back together. He wanted her to be okay. She, of all people, deserved to be okay.

He didn't know what to say, his brain had lost all its verbal functions, and even if it hadn't he wasn't sure if his mouth could form any coherent words.

All Greg could do was reach out his hand and hope that Sara would take it.

She looked at him for a moment and hesitated, but eventually she let her fingers intertwine with Greg's.

xxx

Greg parked his car in front of his apartment building; they had driven the whole way there in silence. Sara had fidgeted with her bracelet, flicked through all the radio stations, his CD collection and sighed in that melancholy way a dozen times. But neither one of them could come up with something to say.

They stepped into the lift and Greg pressed the top button.

"You live on the tenth floor don't you?" Sara asked wondering why Greg had pressed the button for the fifteenth floor.

"Yeah I do, but we're not going to my place." He explained, not giving too much away. Sara simply just shrugged and turned to face the door.

_The old Sara wouldn't have done that, the old Sara would have told him to stop being such a tease and to tell her what the hell was going on. _

The lift finally came to a stop and the old doors slowly creaked open into a dimly lit hall. Greg stepped out and waited for Sara to follow him down the hallway to the door at the end.

He swung it open, letting the hot, humid night air hit them.

Sara followed him out onto what appeared to be a patio; Greg reached out his hand for her again. She took it and let him lead her to the edge. They looked out at the city in silence, not wanting to ruin the moment.

Sara turned around and faced away from the stunning view and closed her eyes; just taking in the slight breeze and the feeling of the height as she rested her elbows on the railing and tipped her head back slightly. Sara felt a feeling of weightlessness. A feeling of freedom that she had never felt before.

"Come with me." Greg whispered. When she opened her eyes he had already begun climbing up a narrow ladder to the very top of his apartment block. Sara followed him in silence.

Greg pulled plastic covers away from two sun loungers that were there on the roof top. He placed himself down on one staring up at the night sky and eventually Sara followed suit and lay down on the lounger beside him, looking up at the dark blue sky as clouds rolled by like cigarette smoke.

"Tell me." Greg said in his low, raspy voice just loud enough for Sara to hear. To anyone else what he'd just said would have made no sense but Sara understood.

"When I was little, I thought I'd do something that helped people..." Sara started her voice slightly croaky as she choked back tears. "And I thought I was...until recently..." she stopped not being able to stop herself, letting the tears glide down her cheeks.

Greg rolled over so he was looking at Sara; he took her hand in his own gently stroking it with his thumb. She refused to meet his eye but gripped his hand tighter. Even now he thought she was beautiful.

"I'm just so tired Greg...physically...mentally...emotionally...just tired." she said through tears. "And I can't do it anymore...I can't do this anymore."

She turned to face Greg now, the darkness of the sky along with the tears blinding her vision slightly. Sara looked at the softness in his eyes as he looked at her in that moment and she felt a growing dull pain in her chest.

"I wish I could go away somewhere..." she started her eyes lighting up, but it was only a flicker that soon disappeared. "Somewhere no one knows me...just be a face in the crowd..."

"You'll never be just a face in the crowd." Greg murmured moving a strand of hair out of her face. She blushed slightly, but he ignored it. _How could she not know how beautiful she was?_ He wondered.

"I'd read my favourite books, people watch, find a spot...in a cafe...or a bar..." she kept talking loosing herself in her dreams, trying to ignore reality. "Or maybe I'll travel the world, move from city to city...write the odd post card home...because who wants to be home when you can be drinking French wine at the Rivera, or losing yourself in London..."

She looked at Greg and it felt as if her world had come crashing down, she was in Las Vegas...the city of sin... caught up in the world that slowly suffocated all the people inside it. More tears rushed past her eye lashes.

"I just...I don't know any more Greg...I just feel so alone..." she whispered.

"You're not alone." he held on her hand tighter.

He didn't know what to do, he wanted to make her feel better, to hold her, to trap her in his arms so she could never leave.

"Could you do something for me Greg?" Sara asked meekly in a voice that wasn't her own. He nodded not knowing what was coming.

"Kiss me." she pleaded.

Before he could think through what he was doing he leant over and kissed her. He took in the taste of her lips and tears. Their kiss deepened and then quickly stopped as they both pulled apart and looked deep into each other's eyes. There was an understanding; they both knew what was happening.

_They needed each other. _

Greg gently placed himself down on top of Sara as she pulled the lever at the side of the lounger to lay her flat on her back. He kissed her again. And then he stopped and looked at Sara wanting to reassure himself what he was doing was right.

"Make love to me." she whispered into his ear in a sombre voice. She just needed the feeling of being close. The feelings of warmth, need, desire. She needed to feel all the things she hadn't done in so long.

Greg returned to kissing her gently, he lazily undressed her and then himself, taking all the time he could, attempting to drag this out, to make this healing last. Because that's what it was. They were letting the feelings take the place of their pain. Greg kissed every inch of Sara's skin as he made love to her, not wanting to miss a spot, revealing in her beauty as she gasped and moaned beneath him. A hot, fresh set of tears rolled down her cheek as she climaxed. Sara felt and odd sense of contentment as Greg took her to those new highs. He finally released himself and collapsed, his head resting on her chest. He listened to the sound of her heart beat.

They lay tangled together under the deep blue skies, listening to the sound of each other's breathing, taking in the smell of each other's skin; ignoring the city crawling with life fifteen floors beneath them.

Finally Sara says the only thing she can think to say to Greg.

"Thank you."

**The End **


End file.
